bigbrotherukofficialfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother UK 15: Team Gta vs Team Tyler
Hosts It was announced this season would have 2 hosts. They would be Gta5ThugLife2 & iixTyler. Applications The apps were released on the 27th of November 2019. And the season will be containing 14 houseguests. The applications closed on the 9th of December. Theme The team reveal was revealed on the 6th of December, The theme is 'Casino'. Eye The eye was revealed on the 7th of December. It has the left side purple and the right side orange. It is gradient. The orange team means 'Team Gta'. Meaning the purple team is 'Team Tyler'. House The house was revealed on the 12th of December 12 and the house is based to be a 'Casino'. Cast Murdo (From Series 14) Will be returning for a 2nd appearance. There is also 3 duos this season. However, Jeremiah & Sha'quisha decided to seperate from their duo before the season began. The cast was revealed on the 12th of December. The same day as the house reveal. And on the 13th, 2 new housemates were revealed to be entering later on. Meaning there would be 17 housemates in total. (19 including the other half of the duos). Then on the 15th of December, the 18th and final housemate was revealed. Gameplay On Day 2, 'Housemates competed in an obby. Whoever won would win immunity for their team and wouldn't face the 1st eviction. Kemi won the obby and therefore won immunity for Team Tyler. Meaning only people from Team Gta could be nominated. Cleetus & Paisley ended up being the victims. '''On Day 10, '''Housmeates competed in Musical Chairs. Bunnie won for her team in a close win against Kemi. Therefore Gta's team was safe. Then the vunerable housemates could win immunity for themselves in another task. Only 1 could win. It was a trivia and Jeremiah won meaning he was immune. Rachel & Sha'quisha were the victims for that week. '''On Day 17, '''Housemates had to go into a dark tower. The first person to get to the bottom floor and escape and climb the pole would win immunity for their team. Murdo won and therefore granted immunity for Tyler's team. Veronika, Emma, Ashley & Ashlyn and Cleetus were then announced they would be facing the double eviction. '''On Day 24, '''The team immunity comp was '4 Corners'. Housemates had to go to either Blue, Red, Green or Yellow. whatever colour the host picked would eliminate all players on that colour. The host couldn't see who was where though. Kemi won the comp and therefore won for Tyler's team. The individual immunity comp came back. It was 'Sit, Trip & Spin'. Housemates were each on a plank. They were sat, tripped and spun. The last to fall off would win. Femme won therefore was granted immunity. Emma, Hushai, Cleetus and Bunnie were this weeks nominees. '''On Day 31, '''Housemates competed in a sword fight. A member of Team Tyler went up against a member of Team Gta. Whatever team got to 5 points first would win. Team Tyler won in a 5-0 match and therefore had Hushai, Cleetus and Femme up for eviction. 3 random housemates were chosen to save 1 of these nominees. Zakiyah, Anthony and Sambri were randomly selected and all chose to save Hushai. '''On Day 37, '''As the vote tied between Femme and Cleetus, They had to compete in an obby to prevent getting evicted. Whoever completed it first would remain as a housemate and the other would get evicted. Bunnie had to play for Cleetus as he was on mobile. Femme completed the obby first and therefore Cleetus was evicted. '''On Day 38, '''Housemates played 'Shark'. Everyone was cloned the same avatar to prevent cheating. Tyler and Gta were the sharks. They had to chase and kill the housemates. The last standing would win for their team. Zakiyah won for Team Tyler. Then individual immunity came. As there was only 4 members of Team Gta, they all played in a sword fight. It was a deathmatch. Hushai, Anthony, Bunnie and Femme had to kill eachother and be the last standing. Bunnie won therefore Femme, Hushai and Anthony were nominated. Then the public had to vote to nominate the 4th and final nominee. Boniquatanisha had the most votes. '''On Day 44, '''The eviction tied between Boniquatanisha and Femme. The housemates had an option to either save both of them but have a punishment later in the season or to leave it normal. They chose to save both and have a punishment. '''On Day 45, '''Housemates competed in a challenge for immunity. They had to slide down a huge slide and had to be the closest to the flag to win. The 3 closest housemates would win immunity. Murdo was the closest, Then Kettleina and then Bunnie. As Kettleina and Kemi are a duo, they both got immunity. '''On Day 45, '''The 4 nominees Sha'quisha, Sambri, Bailey and Femme had to play in a challenge. They had to push 2 blocks down a big ramp. Whoever got their block the furthest would be safe from eviction. Sha'quisha got her's the furthest therefore saved herself. '''On Day 52. '''Housemates competed in a challenge for immunity. 1st place would receive a special power to killer nominate 2 housemates. 2nd place would just win immunity. Housemates had to go on 1 of 12 circles. All named 'Light, Medium & Dark'. There were Blue, Red, green & Yellow. Whoever was on the circle I called out would lose. Last housemate standing wins. Bunnie won with Jeremiah coming 2nd. Bunnie killer nominated Sha'quisha and Murdo. '''On Day 59, '''Housemates played in Sit, Trip & Spin. Whoeevr was last standing would get immunity. As Bunnie was the last housemate standing, she won immunity. But, the visitors however got to play. If a visitor won, they would have 2 options. 1. To enter as an individual housemate or 2. Stay until the final but have power throughout the season. Kenya (nyanrainbowcat1) won and therefore picked option 1. She then entered the house. '''On Day 60, '''Housemates played in 'FF a Friend'. If Bunnie or Kenya won, they would choose someone to give immunity to due to them being immune already. Bunnie won and gave the immunity to Femme. The housemates had to look for the 'Magic Ball'. There was a small green ball hidden in the house. Whoever found it first would be able to A. cancel 2 peoples nominations or B. nominate 4 people instead of 2. Hushai found the ball and picked A. He cancelled Femme and Jeremiah's noms. '''On Day 66, '''Housemates took part in a box task. They had to pick a box. Whatever colour was inside would mean a fate. There were 6. Femme and Zakiyah got yellow. Which was nothing. Sim and Murdo got pink. They had to both compete against eachother in a block pushing challenge. Whoever was last to finish would be nominated. Murdo was last. Kenya got black meaning she was auto nominated. along with Murdo. Bailey got blue which was a finale pass. Kemi & Kettleina got green which was immunity. Bunnie got red meaning she couldn't nominate. '''On Day 73, '''Housemates played in a trivia. They all had 3 lives each. Whoever got the question right first would choose someone to lose a life etc. Kemi & Kettleina won with Zakiyah coming 2nd and therefore won immunity. Making Zakiyah, Boniquatanisha and Bunnie the noms. '''On Day 80, '''All 6 remaining finalists played in a challenge. The last 2 to complete the obby would face a housemate vote and would be evicted as a twist. Kenya and Bunnie were last to finish therefore were up for the housemate vote. Bunnie recieved 3 votes to save and Kenya received 1. Meaning Kenya was evicted. She then returned the day later and was revealed it was a fake eviction. Controversies '''On Day 2, '''Paisley was seen saying to Kemi & Kettleina '"mabye dont dress like a damn school shooter/ purge killer". She also said "How is saying Im buddhism being offensive and 2. I said she looked like a school shooter". The housemates saw this as racism so an investigation opened. Then she started calling housemates "Retarded" after they complained. Later on, Paisley then said "not my problem if ur offended". Therefore received a strike. On Day 16, 'Kettleina and Rachel got into a heated argument. Kettleina then said to Rachel that her sister, Emma (who is a housemate) should have been aborted and started calling Rachel a hag. Then Kettleina complained that Rachel told her to "kill herself". Rachel denied this. For saying to Rachel about current housemate Emma should have been aborted, Kettleina received a final warning and would be removed if she continued. '''On Day 17, '''During nominations, Veronika had a meltdown about how the hosts didn't care about her mental health. she then started threatening to walk. She received a strike for saying that the hosts should "rot in hell" and started calling them "fake bitches". Shen then walked later on. '''On Day 31, '''Paisley returned to the house for a visit with Rachel & Emma. Paisley & Rachel both said racist comments. midday on Day 31, Rachel said to Kemi '"You deserve racism idiot" and "thinking that you did something when you're in Africa sitting on your 3 inch laptop searching for water". While Paisley said to Boniquatanisha "dumbass Asian". As Paisley and Rachel were already evicted, They could not get a punishment other than to be banned from visiting again. On Day 51, '''Boniquatanisha came to discuss that apparently Jeremiah had been saying death threats to Boniquatanisha's friend Nikki. Then apparently Jeremiah was spamming clown emojis and talking about Boniquatanisha to other housemates. This went on all day and the got into a heated argument about this. '''On Day 60, Ashlyn returned to the house for a visit. A heated argument broke out between Ashlyn and Femme after Femme had called her ugly. Things got from bad to worse when Ashlyn had told Femme to cut herself, Bunnie then jumped in to defend Femme by saying "I wish I was your mother so I could go back in time and shove a coat hanger up my coochie to abort you" to Ashlyn. Both of these comments sparked a massive feud between the female houseguests of the house, it went on for half an hour after the session had ended. Sambri, who had also returned to the house for a visit jumped in to defend Bunnie and Femme since Ashlyn had been accused of racism in the house. Ashlyn then started threatening Sambri, saying she was going to be first boot in a different longterm the two are in together. On Day 67, 'Kemi was caught saying about Sha'quisha who previously got evicted '"when your mother was trying to abort you with that wirehanger and failed did it scramble your fucking brain like eggs whats not clicking you unlikeable fucking rodent". Kemi then received a final warning. On Day 73, 'Kettleina and Femme accused Kenya of being racist for being black on roblox and white in real life, Boniquatanisha then jumped in to defend Kenya by saying Kenya was not being stereotypical and trying to be offensive in any way and questioned why Kenya has to be the same skin tone as her real skin in a roleplay. Kettleina and Femme were both like '"Why be black on roblox but white irl" while Kenya was like "why do you have to be the same skin tone as your real skin tone and why can't you be different". Tyler (The Host) then jumped in and said "judge me for being a boy irl but being a girl on roblox". Femme then said "Tyler we already discussed that that is gender expression and not the same as race? HELLO?". Housemates Week 1 Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Part 1 Part 2 Week 6 (Eviction Cancelled) Week 7 (Teams Disbanded) Week 8 Week 9 (Triple Eviction) Week 10 Week 11 Week 12 Part 1 Part 2 } | | |}